Nephrite, my love
by AslansHow24
Summary: Set after Ami returns from being darkury. Set in PGSM era. One shot


****

Nephrite, My love

A/N: PGSM setting. After Nephrite becomes human

She was there again, with her sweet tender smile, He noticed, looking up from the counter.

"Ami-chan" Motoki said smiling at the younger girl. Ami, more suitable than Mercury, Nephrite thought. He began wiping down the counter until he noticed Ami peering at him. Had she finally realized who he was? Why was she staring that way, as if she could see into his soul.

"Motoki, I wonder, might I borrow Nephrite for a moment" She asked. Nephrite's head snapped up as Motoki looked at her in surprise. He couldn't recall ever telling her Nephrite's real name. This was it, Nephrite thought, He was powerless and she was going to hand him over to the princess.

"Uh, sure Ami-chan. Bring him back in one piece" both Motoki and Ami laughed, but Nephrite cringed. He slowly followed Ami as she led him to an empty room and shut the door. She turned to face him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Nephrite asked, staring at her. Ami sighed.

"Same as ever, eh Nephrite" She said sadly.

"Do the others know?" Nephrite asked. Ami didn't answer for a moment. She appeared to be studying him.

"No" She said finally. "They do not. Why did you save me?" She asked suddenly and abruptly. Nephrite was taken aback by her tone of voice, which was as harsh as it had been when she was Darkury.

"I..." He was unsure of what to say. "I wanted to get in Kunzite's way" He replied, licking his lips. Ami shook her head.

"There is more to it than that" She replied. "I am certain" She walked towards him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I wanted to thank you" She went on. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Nephrite stared at her. It was intoxicating being near her. He was in love with the senshi of water and wisdom, of that he was sure. He had been trying to avoid it for weeks, but with her that close, it was hard for him to breath. She smiled, almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

Ami hoped she knew what she was doing. A shittenou and a scout were as forbbiden as the princess and her prince, but she could not deny her feelings for Nephrite, even if they did develop when she was Darkury. She felt it even more strongly now.

"I have been trying to think of how to repay you" She said softly. "And there is only one thing to do" Nephrite's eyes widened as she kissed him with a passion that surprised her. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her back, just as passionately. When they finally broke apart, Ami looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "I love you, General Nephrite" Nephrite wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I love you too Ami" He said softly. "Beryl no longer has any power over me, I am just human now" Ami sighed and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to her.

_"Sailor Mercury, One of King Endymione's ambassadors is coming here and I need you to speak to him about diplomatic imunity" Queen Serenity said. Sailor Mercury bowed low. _

_"I am very pleased to meet the warrior of wisdom" Nephrite said in a husky voice. "I believe we will get along just fine"_

_"Nephrite, I love you" Ami said as they stared at the stars._

_"I love you too" Nephrite said. "will you marry me"_

_"Yes, Nephrite, I will"_

_Ami could sense that something was wrong._

_"Nephrite, what is going on?" She asked. Nephrite clenched his fists._

_"Endymione and Serenity, they eloped" He said. Ami gasped. Endymione was betrothed to Beryl, Princess of the Sun._

_"What will we do?" Ami asked._

_"Beryl is leading an army against the moon. The other's have joined her, considering Endymione a traitor" Nephrite explained._

_Ami watched as Kunzite, one of Endymione's own generals, struck the prince down. Serenity screamed in horror and fell upon her lover's body. A bright light shone forth, than her world went black._

Ami looked up at Nephrite in shock. Nephrite, apparently was recovering from memories as well.

"I regained my memory" Ami said softly. "I was, that is we were going to get married before the destruction of the Moon and the Earth. I know what has to be done. Beryl must be defeated." Nephrite nodded.

"Just remember, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" He said. They both laughed and Ami pecked his cheek. She was glad to once again be reunited with her one true love.


End file.
